theambushgamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Ivar-Canon Appendices
This is the official Appendices for all Ivar-Canon related articles. All material below is confirmed by Ivar-Jedi and is extra information and completey canon that explore "The Rise Series" even further then the galaxy that is far far away... 25 Years BRS (Before Rise of The Saboteurs) *Ravi-idej is born in a medical hospital on Christophsis. *3 weeks later, the Idej's returned back to their home on Coruscant. 24 Years BRS *Ravi's father becomes a Senator for Coruscant itself, by order of the Chancellor. *Ravi's father develops a friendship with Chancellor Palpatine. *On November 9, Ravi showed his first sign of Force-Sensitivity by levateting a flower pot off the balcony. *3 Days later the Idej parents went to the Jedi Temple to ask help from Master Yoda. *While the parents were waiting for Yoda to come and get them, Zhan came to speak with them. Ravi immediately started laughing at the sight of the Jedi Master. Indicating the Force Bond between the two. *Ravi was claimed Force-Sensitive the same day. 23 Years To 19 Years BRS *23: Zhan Fray loses his most beloved Padawan, Mara Diun, in a fatal Jedi Starfighter crash accident. He now fears to take up another Padawan. *21: Fray would always lead Ravi through the Jedi Archives, sharing all the knowledge of the Force and the Jedi Ways with the young boy, whose interest in the culutre was immense. But Zhan never told Ravi about his Force Abilities. *20: Yoda and Zhan have a fall-out over Ravi. *20: Ravi has trouble making friends and is picked on for his interest in the Jedi Arts while he was claimed not to be Force-Senitive by his parents and the Jedi. *20: Duban Varr (Later known as The Fire Skeleton) leads a vote in the Senate against Nute Gunray and the Trade Federation. *19: Ravi's father joins Duban Varr's group of Senators *19: Duban Varr and Ravi's Father become great friends *19: Duban is captured by the Trade Federation *19: Ravi's father hires Bounty Hunter Jango Fett to retrieve Duban, but both end up getting assualted by a Neimodian Assassin and fight him off. The battle leads onto the flying stream of speeders common on Coruscant and Ravi's father receives a scar on his cheek. Jango's armor gets damaged and pumbles to his apparent death but is saved by Ravi's Father who jumps with on the top off a building. They defeated the Assassin when it jumped off the speeder towards them and Jango pierced him with his rope. *19: In the meantime Duban Varr is tortured beyond belief by Nute Gunray. The torture eventually leads to Duban's skin melting off his bones and becoming The Fire Skeleton. He manages to escape the Federation Frigate but cannont return to the Senate and his homeworld due to his appearance. 18 to 10 BRS *18: Ravi frightens his bullies by magically throwing them off the school building. They were saved on time by Coruscant Police Droids. * Rise of The Saboteurs *Dooku had the people that had joined Ravi and Zhan, and would later be know as "Saboteurs" ,captured from they're current location by the Droid General Grievous and brought before him in his palace on Serenno. Here he manipulated their minds and so they agreed to do the Count's bidding. *The first to decide to become a Saboteur was Crystal Diamond. *Crystal Diamond has a sister, Meredith Diamond. *Although not from the planet and the clan itself, Crystal and her sister Meredith were baptized as true Nightsisters. *During the Sabotage, Phoenix actually woke up but was knocked out cold by Dall Amuro. *Amuro is a cousin of Siem Blackrim/Kyr'am Verd. *Amuro has a brother. *Stimpy escaped via an escape pod from the Republic Cruiser he sabotaged at the end of the game. He was never picked up by Dooku though and eventually found his way back to Coruscant. *During the Balcony talk between Ravi and Yoda, The Fire Skeleton was being operated by Medics inside the room of the Jedi Temple the balcony belongs too. When the operation was a succes, Ravi exited the Balcony and joined his slowly waking up friend. He told him everything that had happened. The Fire Skeleton shook hands with Ravi shortly afterwards, and so they're Loyalty and Friendship was settled forever. Between Saboteurs And Infiltrators (Rise of The Redemption) *A week after the Saboteurs Incident, Ravi returned to the war together with his now recovered friend The Fire Skeleton. They were appointed Zhan's fleet. *Ivar met Fierce during a attack and secure mission on the planet of Sullust. Fierce had been stationed here for 3 months. *In the beginning Fierce did not accept Ravi as his new leader as he was emotionally tied with Zhan. *Ravi visited the Ratta's on Hygomo to inform them about their loss. What he found was most suprising, a young boy, parentless, for his mother had died 2 days ago, suiting up in his father old suit. As if the boy knew *Ravi spend several months building "The Grey Bug II" in memory of his fallen Loyals. *Avery Thorston was found by Ravi-Idej and Jedi Master Eeth Koth during a mission on Mustafar where she was being held as captive of Dooku. Idej and Koth dueled Dooku and managed to free Thorston and flee the facility. Dooku sent Vulture Droids after them, but Ravi, flying "The Grey Bug II" was too skilled for the droids and destroyed them before enterning Hyperspace. Avery was treated and appointed as Ravi's Padawan by Master Yoda. *The Blueprints of the Redemption are being designed by Ravi and Skelly. *The Redemption is being build in a few months time at a rapid speed as ordered by the Chancellor. *Avery is appointed as Ravi's Padawan after residing in the hospital for a few weeks. *The Grey Bug II is destroyed during a large and epic space battle above Batinee. A planet Ravi will revisit in the future. The Seperatists won the system. *The Redemption is completed *The maiden voyage of the Redemption begins after Ravi gains a mission from the Jedi Council to find and, if necessary, rescue Kit Fisto. Rise of The Infiltrators *In the Extended Edition, during the Prologue, after Ravi leaves the Jedi Council room, Yoda tells Obi-wan and Anakin to protect the Chancellor since he feels un upcoming attack on Coruscant and the kidnapping of the Chancellor himself. Anakin and Obi leave immediately. *In the Extended Edition, Mace Windu reveals his distrust towards Ravi's abillities as a Jedi to Yoda. Windu started this distrust during a mission with Ravi on Sullust, where Ravi couldn't hold back his emotions when The Fire Skeleton got hurt in battle and went all out, and un-Jedi like, against the Droid Army surrounding them. *Avery Thorston was not a perfect Padawan. She has romantic feelings for Darren Ratta (Wiz-man 2.0) that she tried to tell the Wiz-Man during this time period but never got the chance to do it in the end before succumbing to her eventual fate. *Dooku's transmission to Ravi came to the group during the Battle of Coruscant, just before heading into a fight with Anakin and Obi-wan. *During the events of Day 1 the Droid that fled into the jungle found a cave and tried to tame the Troll Youngster. *Ravi did bury Avery's remains that the spider coughed back up. *Although, after his vision, Ravi knew The Fire Skeleton had survived, he never told anyone as he was unsure if it was a dream or not. *During the events of Day 5 - After The Omen, Obi-wan engaged and defeated General Grievous on the planet of Utapau. *After murdering Ravi-idej, Verd and the newly appointed Sith Lord Anakin Skywalker didn't care for the others who were escaping. They took the Death Star plans and brought them back to Coruscant to the safety of Palpatine's Office. *The four survivors spend 3 days frozen in the Escape Pod before Skelly came back and saved them. *Skelly was found by Bail Organa while the senator was searching for Jedi that survived Order 66. *Before finding the pod in space, The Fire Skeleton had Organa's troops investigate the Fortress and the surroundings. They found Ravi's hand and Lightsaber within an hour. *When Yoda and Obi-wan leave the Cruiser hangar and The Fire Skeleton starts talking to his friends about the rebellion, they actually leave to go on board the Tantive IV to regroup with Senator Bail Organa and decide the fate of newborn twins Luke and Leia. Between Infiltrators And Jedi Knight *The first night after the ending of Infiltrators The Fire Skeleton returned to Batinee's surface with several Rebel search parties to look for survivors. They found the dead Lume-Den and gave him a proper funeral. Ravi however was never found expect for his hand and saber. *This is also where Skelly met Zybott for the first time. *After 3 days of searching the Rebels gave up on finding Ravi and left the planet forever. Rise of The Jedi Knight *Siem Blackrim/Kyr'am Verd wants to overthrow Emperor Palpatine. *The Fire Skeleton never believed Ravi had died and later found him alive and exiled on Morzux. *The Rebellion and Ravi have no idea about Obi-wan and Yoda's whereabouts during this time period and believe Ravi to be the final Jedi. Category:Appendice Category:Ivar-Canon Category:Rise of The Infiltrators Category:Rise of The Saboteurs Category:Rise of The Jedi Knight Ivar-Canon Appendices Ivar-Canon Appendices Category:Rise of The Redemption